Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricating oils containing borated detergent additives which inhibit rust corrosion and deposits of fuels and lubricating oils resulting from the accumulation in engines of the oxidation anc degradation products. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved process for preparing borated detergent additives for use in lubricants.
When mineral lubricating oils are employed a crankcase lubricants in internal combustion engines, fuel and lubricant oxidation and degradation products accumulate in the lubricant and impinge on the engine surfaces with the resultant formation of gums, sludges which clog the oil feed lines and varnish-like deposits on the surfaces of rings, pistons, cylinders and other engine parts. Further, with emission control devices being installed on the presently manufactured automotive vehicles, some of the corrosive bodies of the engine exhaust system are introduced into the crankcase oil. The gums and sludges lead to piston sticking and varnish on the cylinder walls. This, coupled with the attack of the corrosive bodies on the engine metal surfaces, cause substantial deterioration of the engine operation.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to counteract these negative factors of lubricants by providing additives for crankcase oils in small amounts such as dispersants and detergents to counteract the formation of gums and sludges and anticorrosives to inhibit the corrosive action of the exhaust gases introduced into the crankcase system, as well as rust inhibitors to prevent rust formation on engine metal parts.